


Bad and Good Luck Tales

by Dawnbuneary



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2018-12-24 15:26:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12015630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawnbuneary/pseuds/Dawnbuneary
Summary: Daring tales of bad and good, not pony tails or cotton tails, it's DuckTales!When the kids, specifically Dewey, are bored, Donald decides to entertain them with some stories of his own, real and made up. A series of oneshots about Ducktales because I feel like we are currently lacking in some, haha.





	1. Intro

“Ughhhhhhh...”

“What is it now, Dewey?”

“I’m bored!” exclaimed the blue triplet. “There’s nothing to do here at the park!”

It was a bright and sunny day in Duckburg. There, at the local park, were the Duck Triplets, Webby, Launchpad and Donald Duck. Scrooge, like Dewey, wasn’t the biggest fan of the park so naturally, the trillionaire didn’t accompany them.   
Since it was a bright day, they all decided that they should take a break from adventuring, at least for the day. What better way to take a break and relax than go to the park?

“That’s not true. You’re just doing nothing,” Huey replied, throwing the football to Launchpad who exclaimed “Nice one, little dude!” as he caught it. Dewey huffed as he stared up at the sky.  
Right now, Louie and Webby sat near the base of a tree nearby, Donald sat from a bench and kept an eye on them, Huey and Launchpad were playing catch with a football and Dewey was lying down on the grass right in the middle of the game, looking extremely bored.

“And could you get out of the way? The ball might hit you!” Huey says, slightly irritated by the younger triplet’s attitude. Dewey didn’t budge from his spot on the ground.

“At least if it hits me, it’ll be interesting,” he droned, sourly. The red triplet rolled his eyes and proceeded, reminding himself not to throw the ball at Dewey on purpose.

“Huey’s right, man. I’d say a day where we do nothing is a win,” Louie chimed in with a relaxed tone, lazily weaving some flowers together for some reason, probably to entertain himself. Webby sat next to him happily munching on a burger as she nodded in agreement.

“Seriously?! Aren’t you bored too?” Dewey replied, sitting up, trying to find at least someone to agree with him. He expected that response from Louie, but definitely not Webby. “Look at you! You’re just sitting there!”

“Like I said, every day I get to do nothing is a win,” Louie replied coolly, not looking up from his task. 

“And I never really got to get out of the mansion. I think the park’s pretty fun!” Webby says, smiling as she takes another bite out of the hamburger. “It’s a nice change of pace!”

“Lazy-pokes...” Dewey grumbled as he laid back down on the grass and flung his arm over his eyes.

“It’s better than nearly dying just because someone couldn’t stop setting off traps, Dewford,” Huey says as he throws the ball to Launchpad, referring to the adventure they just had yesterday. Dewey seems to be a magnet for trouble.

“Well, maybe you shouldn’t have told me to touch the treasure, Hubert,” Dewey seethed back.

“I told you not to touch it!”

“Whatever!”

“Hey, hey, don’t talk to your brother like that, Deuteronomy,” Louie teases with a false tone of authority, using Dewey’s old name. Apparently, he was finding this amusing. Glad he was enjoying this. Dewey turned his head and shot him a look.

“Shut up, Louie.”

“Aw chin up, buddy!” Launchpad says, stopping the argument from escalating. “How about you play catch with us?”

“Nah…I’m good,” Dewey rejected as he sat up and rested his head in his palm. Catch wasn’t as exciting. It was such a...boring game. Sure he was desperate for entertainment, but no thanks. Donald, who was watching the whole exchange, shook his head.

“Boys, I think you’ve gotten too used to danger,” he says, slightly annoyed at Scrooge for bringing them on so many of his adventures. Sure it was fine for them to be used to danger, but now Dewey’s just looking for trouble. That was the exact opposite he wanted them to do. 

“Cheer up, Dewey! I’m sure Scrooge has something exciting planned for us tomorrow!” Webby pipes up, beaming. “No need to get your feathers in a twist!”

“I guess,” he replies, shrugging. Still though…

“That’s the spirit, buddy,” Louie says as he finishes the flower crown and absentmindedly places it on Webby’s head. “You’re not the only one who loves adventure, but we’ve had like, three near-death experiences this week.”

“Okay, that’s fair,” the middle child admits. “But can we do something other than sit around?”

“Like what?” Louie drowsily asks, leaning against the tree. “Sleep? I’m down for that.”

“No!”

“I got it!” Webby excitedly says. She jumps up. “Let’s play a game!”

“That’s more like it!” Dewey said, grinning as he stood up. But as soon as he did, he felt a flying object collide with his face, knocking him over.

“I warned you,” Huey teased, walking over and helping his brother up. He picked up the football that had hit Dewey in the face as he said, “So…what are we playing?”

“If you say ‘Duck, Duck, Goose’ I’m leaving,” the green triplet droned as he, too, stood up and shoved his hands in his pockets. 

“Pfft no!” Webby laughed. “I don’t even know how to play that-“  
"Wait, what.”  
“-but maybe we could go go-kart racing through Duckburg! WINNER TAKES ALL!” Webby suggests, beaming gleefully. 

Before any of the boys could agree, they heard Donald’s voice saying “Absolutely not!”

“Uncle Donaaaaaald,” all three triplets sulked. 

“Wellll, maybe we could fly to a Theme Park in Japan!” Webby says, unfazed. The boys nodded in agreement eagerly.

“I’m a pilot,” Launchpad pipes up from somewhere in the background. Just as usual, everyone ignores this remark. 

“No, no, no, no flying either!” Donald protests, watching the kids’ expressions fall again. Did they not understand the difference between playing a game and flying to another part of the world?! 

“Ooh! Let’s go monster hunting! First one to catch a monster wins!” Dewey suggests, punching the air. Donald glares.  
“No!”  
“Treasure hunting?” Louie says, shrugging.  
“Boys!”  
“Come on, Uncle Donald!” Huey pleaded. “Are we allowed to at least leave the park?”

“You kids are staying right here, where I can see you all. Besides, I thought you all agreed to a low-key day?” Donald quacks, crossing his arms. Well, that's true. Huey shrugged.

“Dewey won’t stop whining unless we find something else to do.”  
“Hey!”  
“Well then, sit down,” Donald instructed then. Begrudgingly, all four kids and even Launchpad sat down on the grass. “I’m going to tell you some stories.”

“Ooh! Life stories or fictional stories?” Huey asked, intrigued. “Ooh! And can we tell stories too?!”

“As long as it’s entertaining,” Dewey replied, resting his head in his palm. “Go ahead.”


	2. Knights in Shining Failure - Medieval Fantasy AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Princess Webby comes across three knights on their journey. Problem is, they can't seem to do their jobs right...

“…Princess Webby?! What are you doing here?!”

“Saving you three apparently.”

Webby cut down the rope that held the three ducks suspended in the air with her sword. They fell with a big THUD!

“Ack!” all three of them grunted as they hit the forest ground. 

All four ducks were in the forest near the Kingdom of Ducksoria. The three ducks who had landed in the trap were Huey, Dewey and Louie Duck, who were on a mission for their king. The problem was, they weren’t very good at their jobs…

“Thanks, Princess, but you shouldn’t have been out here in the first place!” The knight, Dewey, says as he picks himself off the ground. He tries to not think about the fact that they had fallen for the trap. They’re good knights, I swear.

“Well, if it weren’t for me being here, you all would still be stuck in the ropes, dangling in the air,” Webby replies, sheathing her sword. The bottom of her dress was dirty as it was dragged along the forest floor. She helped Huey and Louie up and continued talking, “Besides, I wanted to tag along on your mission!”

“Okay, first of all, the traps are not our fault,” The mage, Huey, responds. “And you’re not supposed to be out of the kingdom, Princess! The king is going to kill us when he finds out you’re here!”

“He’d kill us anyway for failing our mission…” The ninja, Louie, said. He ducked his head down and groaned. “We failed guys! Again!”

“Um…what was your mission anyway?” Webby asks, curious.

Louie mumbled as he dragged his webbed foot across the ground and lifted his mask over his beak, avoiding eye contact. 

“Sorry, what was that?” the princess asked, not catching what he said. Louie mumbled slightly louder, an embarrassed flush of colour appearing on what she could see behind his mask.

“Could you speak up?”

“Herbs, alright!? We were supposed to collect some stupid rare herbs from another kingdom and we couldn’t even do that right!” Louie confessed loudly in one breath, his tone ashamed with a smidge of nervous laughter, the visible part of this face turning redder. “We didn’t even find the other kingdom, we got lost and landed in a trap!”

Huey and Dewey gave a laugh laced with an embarrassed and nervous tone as they hung their heads and looked at anywhere but the princess. Webby wasn’t sure how to respond.

“Well, that explains why you guys were in the forest for such a long time. I was trailing behind you so...”

“Aw, man…” Dewey groaned. “Huey, it was your job to lead us there.”

“What?! You never said it was my job!” Huey protested.

“Yes, I did!”

“No, you didn’t! Besides, how am I supposed to lead if you keep walking ahead?!”

“We’re such a dysfunctional team,” Louie commented, interrupting their argument. He looked around the forest. “Where are we, anyway?”

“I don’t even know where our kingdom is anymore,” Huey responds, searching for a sign of the castle beyond the trees. Dewey, groaned again, knowing they were once again lost.

“Oh, no worries!” Webby assured them, smiling. “I know where it is! Come on, let’s just go back and tell-“

“No, no, no, no!” Dewey interrupted flailing his arms. “We can’t go back now! The king will throw us in the dungeons for failing for the third time!”

“He literally gave us the easiest mission ever and instead we got lost. There’s no way he’d forgive us for that,” Huey adds, shaking his head. “But even so, we need to go back.”

“Nooo…guys, I can’t go back to the dungeon again..!” the ninja adds on, looking mortified. “Let’s just bail. We don’t need to go back, right?”

“No, Louie, we have to escort the princess back. Besides, if we never return the other knights would hunt us down!” the mage tells Louie. 

“You don’t have to escort me back right away,” Webby interrupts, taking out her sword. “I’ll help you complete your mission! That way we can all go back and you guys won’t have to be punished!”

“I…I don’t know,” Dewey says, unsure.

“Besides, you guys don’t seem to know where you’re going. I’m reeeeeally good with directions!” she adds, looking hopeful.

The three looked at each other. They were supposed to be protecting the royal family, not the other way around.

But…it seems like she’s more reliable than they were…and it looks like she can fight as well. And they definitely didn’t want to go back empty handed…

“Okay, Princess, you can help us,” Dewey finally answers, earning a squeal of excitement from said royalty. “But you have to be careful, alright?”

“I’ll be fine!” Webby assured them. “Now where are you guys off to?”

“The Kingdom of Glomor. That’s where we can get the herbs for medicine,” Louie answers, shrugging. “But we…don't really know where that is.”

Webby hummed in thought and looked around the forest.

“Hmm…if we came from this way that means Ducksoria is there. Glomor is just south-east of Ducksoria…” she murmured to herself, thinking. The other three ducks looked at her in astonishment. Why couldn’t they be as good with directions? She wasn’t even allowed out of the kingdom!

“I got it!” she finally exclaimed. “Come on, guys! Follow me!”

Webby lifted her dress’ skirt up slightly and set off in one direction. Hastily, the triplets followed behind her, watching her shout in excitement.

“TO ADVENTURE!”

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, hey, hey, I hope you liked this chapter. It's kinda short, and I hoped it would be longer than the last one...but I'm actually gonna continue this AU for few more chapters. Not the next chapter of course, but I'll sprinkle in some Medieval AU chapters in this series. If anyone has any AUs or prompts they'd like to suggest, feel free to tell me!
> 
> In all honesty, this chapter was based off of Samgladiator's old Kingdom of Valor videos, so I don't know if any of you caught on that. Probably not.
> 
> But anyways, there's more to come! See ya!


	3. Dressed in Style

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids find a chest full of costumes. What else is there to do?

“Woah…”

“Are these…costumes?”

Huey, Dewey, Louie, and Webby peered down at the open treasure chest that was filled with clothing. Very recognizable clothing, as well. In fact, they could recognise some of the outfits from several old video games, TV shows and more. Why would Scrooge have these in a random chest in one of the rooms? Granted, if they hadn’t been snooping in every single room of the mansion, they probably wouldn’t have noticed this, but still…

Louie pulled out one of the costumes. It was way too small to fit the trillionaire, but it could definitely fit one of them.

“Why does Scrooge have these?” Huey thought out loud. 

“Maybe these are old costumes he had as a kid?” Dewey suggested, reaching in and taking a small sailor uniform that reminded him a lot of Donald’s old one. They did find it in a treasure chest that was covered in a dusty old sheet.

“Nah, man look. It’s a Mario costume,” Louie pointed out, holding said costume. He took Huey’s cap off of his brother’s head and replaced it with the iconic plumber’s hat. “I mean, the game’s old, but it’s not ‘Scrooge old’.”

Huey fiddled with the hat that had the trademark “M” on it. Hmm…if it didn’t belong to Scrooge when he was a kid, then who did it belong to?

“What do you think, Webby?” he asked the unusually quiet girl. When there was no response, the triplets turned around to check if she was actually there.

She was.

“COSTUMES?!” She exclaimed, excited. Apparently, it took her a while to process it. She quickly dug into the chest and rifled through the many costumes, throwing some over her shoulder. “You know what this means?”

“Scrooge likes to cosplay a lot?” Huey guessed, catching any outfits she threw.

“Pfft, no, silly!” she responded, pulling out a costume. “Guys, turn around and close your eyes.”

“What, why?” Dewey asked, confused.

“’Cause I’m gonna change! Now do it!” Webby said as if it was obvious, waving the costume in her arms.  
Huey and Louie did as she said, but Dewey was still very confused.

“You never wear pants anyway, why would we need to-?”

“Just do it,” Huey deadpanned, spinning Dewey to face the other way. He didn’t really get it either, but it was probably better that they don’t question it.  
After a few minutes of staring at the wall, the triplets heard Webby’s excited voice saying “Sooooo, what do you think?”

The three turned around and saw Webby sporting a female pirate’s outfit, complete with a hook, hat, and fake parrot. She swung her sword around dramatically. 

“Woah..!” they all exclaimed. Seriously, who did these belong to?

“Check it out! I’m a pirate! Argh!” She joked, swinging the sword over their heads, causing them to duck. She held the fake weapon against Huey’s neck. “Surrender or fight me, ye landlubbers!”

Huey yelped and raised his arms. “I surrender, I surrender!” 

Louie chuckled and walked over to the chest, pulling out a green elfish hat, a sword, and a shield. He equipped them and pointed the sword towards Webby.  
“Bring it on, Captain.”

As Webby and Louie started to playfully sword-fight, Dewey peered down into the chest, trying to find anything interesting.

“This is crazy,” Dewey said, intrigued as he kept digging through. “Scrooge has some weird stuff in this mansion.”

“Yeah, no kidding,” Huey replied, pulling out a very complicated looking outfit. “Woah!”

“What’s that?” The middle child asked, eyeing the costume. It looked very strange.

“It’s from the 80s anime ‘Ahiru-Warriors’! It’s a show about a group of ducks who save the world by transforming into their magical forms!” Huey said, overly enthusiastic, earning an eye roll from his brother. 

“Weeb,” Dewey muttered under his breath. Huey glared. 

“Hey, Ahiru-Warriors was a classic show about teamwork and family and-“

“Yeah, yeah, whatever,” Dewey interrupted, examining the chest as well. Huey crossed his arms as Dewey pulled out a costume of his own. “Ooh, check it out! It’s like a mini-Scrooge outfit.”

As Dewey immediately tried to put it on, Louie and Webby came back and chucked the props back in the chest. 

“Let’s try on more!” Webby suggested as she rummaged through the chest. Louie looked at Huey, who was still holding the anime costume.

“You gonna wear that?” he asked, looking at the strange outfit. Huey looked down at the complicated and heavy costume. It didn’t look comfortable.

“Erm…”

“Hey man, it’s fine. Cosplay all you want, I won’t judge,” Louie lazily said, smiling. Huey flushed.

“I'm not..!” Huey retorted. 

“Ooh, here, wear this one, Huey!” Webby piped up, holding two sailor uniforms. “Be twinsies with me!”

“Oh…kay,” he reluctantly agreed, putting the anime outfit back into the chest. I guess he was joining their dress up party. Alright then.  
As Huey and Webby tried on the matching sailor uniforms, they heard a distinct, Scottish voice from coming from the door.

“What are ye kids doin’?” 

Scrooge McDuck stood there at the entrance, watching the four kids who were in several strange costumes. What the devil are they doing?

“Playing dress up…I guess…” Louie answered, watching Dewey, who was still struggling to get the mini-Scrooge outfit on. Scrooge walked into the room, looking at a number of garments thrown messily on the floor.

A wave of nostalgia briefly hit the trillionaire, but he waved it off.

“You’ve gotten everything all on the floor!”

“Check it out..!” Dewey, who had finally gotten the outfit on, said. “Fitting for your young successor, right Scrooge?

They didn’t listen to him, or they didn’t care. Or perhaps they were just having too much fun to care? That sounded familiar…

“Hey, Scrooge?” Huey’s voice came from the right, “Why do you have these?”

Scrooge looked to the right and saw the oldest triplet standing there, wearing a very familiar sailor costume. Next to him, stood Webby, wearing a female version of the same costume.

Right then and there, nostalgia stabbed him in the gut. He couldn’t even deny it.

His mind flashed back, briefly. It was a Halloween. He was looking down at two ducklings, one was his nephew and the other was his niece. They were wearing the exact same outfits, their smiles were so pure and hopeful…

“Scrooge…?” Dewey called, snapping him out of his flashback.

“Sorry, what was that, Sonny?”

“We asked why you had these,” Webby told him, her voice slightly concerned. Scrooge looked at them and sighed.

“These used to belong to your Uncle Donald and your mother,” Scrooge explained. “They always did like to play dress up when they were children.”

He ruffled Webby’s head. You know, even though she wasn’t related to them at all, she did remind him a lot of Della.

“Oh…” the triplets said in unison. They didn’t know much about their mother, but they knew it was a heavy subject for Donald and Scrooge.

“Eh, it’s fine,” Scrooge waved off. “I suppose this is yours now. I won’t have much of a need for this, I’ll tell ya that.”

“Has Uncle Donald seen this?” Dewey asked, leaning on his small cane.

“No, I don’t suppose he has,” the old duck answered. It’s been locked away ever since Della…yeah. And Donald hasn’t been back in the mansion ever since he and his uncle became estranged.

“Then let’s go show him!” Webby beamed, running out of the room. “Come on!”

“Ehh…” Scrooge says, unsure. Would Donald even want to see this again?

“Yeah! Come on, Scrooge!” Dewey cheers, pulling the old man along as they followed Webby. Scrooge stumbled as he had no other choice but to go with them.  
Heh. Family. They sure are a handful. But boy, did he miss having one…


	4. Helping Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donald is sick with a fever, and no matter how many times he denies their help, the triplets do their best to help their uncle...even if they have no idea what they're doing. Your standard sick-fic!

 “ACHOO!”

“Bless you, Uncle Donald!”

Donald groaned as he laid in bed. Dewey and Louie were currently by his side, fluffing up his pillows, adjusting his blankets and supplying his tissues. He’s sure that they don’t actually know what they’re doing, just mimicking what he does when they’re sick. Still, he appreciated the gestures.

He couldn’t help but be a little anxious though. He was bed-ridden and the boys were trying to take care of him. It was sweet, but a little worrying at the same time.

Hey…

“Boys,” Donald said with a sick voice. “Where’s Huey?”

“Making you soup!” Dewey replied, adjusting Donald’s blanket once more for no reason. Donald blanched.

“What?!” he cried. The boys weren’t supposed to be anywhere near the stove. Huey could get seriously hurt! “He needs to be careful!”

Donald tried to sit up but was gently pushed back down by Louie.

“You can’t get up, Uncle Donald. You need to get some rest,” Louie says, putting his hands in his pockets. “Don’t worry, we can take care of you until you get better.”

Yeah, but who’s going to be taking care of them?

“Achoo!”

“Bless you,” the two boys said in unison.

“See? Now rest and let us take care of it,” Dewey said, smiling. He was holding two glass bottles. “Which one was the medicine again?”

Donald didn’t answer. He was too worried. Ever since he got entrusted with the boys, his eyes sort of filtered everything so that he could see every possible danger. And there were a LOT of possible dangers when they were around.

“Dewey, put those down,” he ordered. What if he dropped them and shattered the glass? And then got cut?!

Dewey did as he said, but waved his hand. “Relax, Uncle Donald. We got this!”

Just as he said that there was a voice coming from outside the room. “SOUP’S READY!”

There walking through the door, Huey skipped in, holding a bowl of what looked like boiling hot soup. As he bounded in the room, Donald could see the contents of the bowl was so close to spilling out. What if it burnt Huey’s hands?!

“Huey! Put that down!”

“But you need this, Uncle Donald,” Huey says, safely placing the bowl down on the bed, accidentally spilling a little. Luckily, it didn’t hit his hands, just stained the bed sheets.

Donald quickly took the bowl before anything too bad happened. “Thank you, boys, but I’m fine! Stop trying to help me!”

The more they try to help, the more damage they’ll do.

“Relaaaax,” Louie replied, his demeanor as chill as always. “You always take care of us, so let us return the favor.”

“Huey, what does it say in the Guidebook?” Dewey asked, turning to his older brother. Huey immediately took out the Junior Woodchuck Guidebook and flipped through it, a bright smile on his face.

“Says here that if someone has a fever they need to stay hydrated, take some medications and get some rest,” he read. “And they shouldn’t stress.”

“Alright,” Donald says. “Boys, it’s just a fever. I’ll be fine, but I don’t want you all to get sick.”

“It’s fine. The nurses never get sick anyway, right?” Dewey states, clearly not listening. Okay, first of all, nurses and doctors don’t get sick because they follow certain precautions. The boys do not.

Donald sighed. Did these kids ever listen?

“Look, we know you’re worried, but don’t,” Louie told him, fiddling with a box of tissues. “It’s not gonna help. Besides, we’re just nursing you. It’s not like we’re gonna sink the houseboat or anything.”

That was just one of the things Donald was afraid of.

“I know you’re trying to help, but it’s just a little fever,” he said, sitting up. He sneezed. Huey gently pushed the hot bowl of soup closer to Donald.

“Eat up, Uncle Donald. You won’t get better if you keep worrying about us.”

Donald, seeing that they won’t try to stop, obliged. He lifted the bowl up to his beak and took a reluctant sip. Hm. He expected worse, in all honesty.

Still, though.

“Thank you. Now I’ll just get some rest, okay?” Donald told them, leaning back in his pillows. He sighed and closed his eyes, trying to sleep. He expected the boys to leave the room at that moment to allow him to rest, but when he opened one of his eyes he saw three more pairs staring back at him.

“Boys…I need to rest, so…” he trailed off, hoping that they would get the hint.

“But we’d feel bad if we left you alone! What if you need something?” Huey replied, looking concerned. Aww.

“Yeah. Besides, if we leave the room then we’d be out of your sight. And we all know disaster happens when we’re not under your supervision, Uncle Donald,” Louie smirked smugly. This duck knew what Donald was worried of. Clever boy.

“Yeah, yeah! So can we stay here?” Dewey added, eagerly. “We promise that we won’t disturb your sleep. You’ll just have three awesome nurses here when you need them!”

They really wanted to stay by his side, didn’t they?

“Alright, you boys can stay here,” Donald finally agreed, earning a shared look of glee between the triplets. “As long as you stay out of trouble.”

All three saluted in perfect unison.

“You got it!” Dewey replied, beaming. The brothers stepped away from the bed to allow Donald some personal space, but they did not leave the room. Satisfied, Donald sighed.

It wasn’t long before Donald fell asleep. He’s been tired this whole time. As he closed his eyes, he prayed that the houseboat wouldn’t sink while he’s not awake.

…

When he finally woke up from his nap, he was glad to see that he was not underwater, or in a fire, or dead. Looks like the boys kept their promise. Speaking of the boys, Donald didn’t hear their voices, but he could feel the extra weight on his bed.

There, curled up by his side, were Huey, Dewey, and Louie, all sleeping peacefully. It seems that they took a nap as well…

Donald smiled warmly. They were much more peaceful in their sleep, but he loves them either way. Sure they were handfuls, but they were still his nephews. They’re also all he has left of _her_ , other than a photo and memories. Every time he sees the boys interacting, it would remind him of himself and Della when they were younger. But then it would remind him of what happened…it was bittersweet.

Nevertheless, he’s living in the present now. Here he was with his boys. They’re okay. He’s okay. Everything’s okay…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeaaaaah, this is a pretty short chapter. I'll try to make the next one longer, but for now, have some family fluff ;w;

**Author's Note:**

> Heeeyyyy, so this is my first fanfic on this site, so I hope you enjoyed. It's kind of weird trying to keep the characters as in-character as I could with only one episode but...I tried?  
> Anyway, hope you liked it!


End file.
